


One Big Surprise

by IShipAll



Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipAll/pseuds/IShipAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony surprises Ian. 'Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Big Surprise

Another day of filming had just finished up for Ian and Anthony. The 2 of them were both very excited for this new video, because they tried something they never had done before, and they couldn't wait to edit and post it on the upcoming Friday. Tomorrow they were going to spend the entire day together, which was one of Anthony's favorite things to do, editing and goofing off as they finish the last parts of the video. Anthony just couldn't wait for it to be tomorrow already...

The guys were packing up their stuff, every camera, cord and lighting peice when Anthony suddenly remembered something very important.

"Hey Everybody!" he yelled. The heads of the crew members turned to Anthony as he got up on a chair to make an announcement. Everybody looked puzzled, especially Ian. _He looks so cute when he is confused_ , thought Anthony. "This video will be Smosh's 300th video and I am so glad it gets to be this one! To celebrate I'm having a Smosh party at the Smosh house Friday!!" Every one cheered and clapped with joy as Anthony was smiling down at Ian, and Ian back at him.

Once everyone left, Ian and Anthony were left to clean and lock up the studio. They didn't talk much, but Anthony needed to grab him for just a sec, he needed to tell him something. Something that he wanted to tell him for a long time. He watched Ian for a while though. He watched him move so smoothly around the room, he watched his legs and his stride for the longest time. He even watched his round butt, and how it curved and his hips swayed with every step. He could feel something coming on and had to look away to stop it, so Ian wouldn't notice. Anthony knew he had to do something before Ian went home though. He knew he had to make a move and make the move fast.

"Alright dude, I think that's it," said Ian, which was enough to snap Anthony out of his trance. "I think I'll be heading home now, get some dinner and stuff. It was a good day today and can't wait for tomorrow! It's gonna be great!" said Ian. Anthony smiled thinking, _it sure will be great_... Then before he took his gaze away from Ian, he noticed something. Ian winked at him when he said that.

_Ian winked at him._

That gave Anthony just enough to make his move. He ran up to Ian and pinned him against the wall, clutching his wrists against the wall, and making sure Ian _Could not move._ They were both silent, and Anthony kept Ian there for what seemed like hours before he pressed his lips against Ian's neck, causing to let out a soft moan. Anthony took back, with his hands still gripping Ian's wrists against the wall and stared deep into Ian's beautiful blue eyes.

"Anthony... W-what are you doing..." said Ian, but Anthony knew he was enjoying this.

Anthony continued to stare into Ian's eyes, leaned in and kissed him. Ian let out another soft moan, he didn’t fight it, he let it happen, and eventually kissed back. The kiss seemed to last for a lifetime, and Anthony pulled away.

"I have been wanting to do that, for the longest time, Ian," said Anthony. He let go of Ian's wrists, revealing the marks left by his firm grip on each of his wrists. Anthony then grabbed his waist and pulled him in closer for a more passionate kiss. They moved over to a couch, still intertwined with each other, when Anthony grabbed a rope, and tied Ian's wrists behind his back.

"Anthony what is goi-" whispered Ian, but Anthony cut him off with another slow long kiss as he set him down on the couch. Anthony pulled away and walked into another room, coming back with more rope, a bandana and scissors. Before he could let Ian speak, he tied the bandana around Ian's mouth so he could no longer speak, and tied his feet together. Anthony then grabbed the scissors and went to work, cutting Ian's shirt right off of his body, revealing his soft tummy and chest. Anthony started to move his hands along his torso, kissing his neck and making Ian moan and have a shiver sent down his spine.

Anthony leaned in and whispered in Ian's ear, "Now, I want you to be good as I do this ok? Just relax and enjoy what is about to take place. Are you ready for this?" Ian nodded and Anthony took off his own shirt and pants revealing his fit torso and Smosh boxers Ian had given him on his last birthday. Anthony sat next to Ian kissing his next and rubbing his crotch, while Ian moaned in please beside him. Anthony removed the bandana from Ian's mouth and had him kneel facing him.

"Suck me, and suck me hard," said Anthony, and he could tell that Ian was pleased with this order.

Ian began sucking the tip of Anthony's long hard cock, rubbing his tongue around the outside before shoving the entire thing into his mouth. He sucked hard and long, letting Anthony thrust into his mouth with no complaints. He just took it. Anthony moaned in pleasure as Ian continued to suck, bringing him closer and closer to coming. Ian stopped before he could, and Anthony was glad, he wanted to keep this going.

He grabbed the scissors again and this time cut through his pants to reveal the boner that Ian had gotten over the previous minutes. Anthony then cut the ropes off Ian's feet and flipped him over onto the ground, and held his arms behind him as he kneeled, naked, on the ground in front of Anthony.

Anthony leaned in and whispered another time, "This is gonna be good, ok? Relax and let me do all the work." Anthony smiled and Ian just laughed with pleasure, and they both knew this was what they both wanted.

"Do it as hard as you can. I want it all. I want you, Anthony," moaned Ian as he got into position.

With a smile Anthony thrusted into ian, causing moans of pleasure from the both of them, and vigorously continued to thrust, harder and faster each time. Both were sweating and breathing hard, and neither wanted the other to stop. Anthony knew that this was what his future wanted to be. He wanted to be with Ian forever and always have someone to go hard with.

"I-I'm gonna come." moaned Anthony through clenched teeth.

"Me too," said Ian, as he moaned more causing them both to release at the same time, and collapse onto the floor, with Anthony holding Ian in his arms. Anthony cut the rope around Ian's wrists, and Ian turned to face him, smiling as Anthony returned the look.

"Same time tomorrow?" said Ian.

"Definitely," said Anthony.

They both chuckled, exchanged one last kiss as they continued cuddling, looking forward to a great day to come the next day.


End file.
